1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of vehicle interiors. More specifically, the invention relates to the field of console arrangements located proximate passenger seating in aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide consoles in aircraft for the purpose of allowing passengers the ability to rest cups and other articles at seating areas in the aircraft. Historically, regardless of seat orientation, flip out tables have been provided adjacent to, or on the back of the next seat in sequence for the purpose of enabling passengers to support cups of other articles.
In seating arrangements where two seats face one another, consoles have been provided which are shared by the two opposing passengers. These arrangements normally have receptacles formed into the console for cups, bottles, or the like. See, e.g., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0078169 made by Osborne et al. Also known, is to provide a flip-out table which is shared by the opposing passengers and can be used to support a variety of articles, e.g., food, reading materials, lap-top computers, etc. See, e.g., Osborne; see also U.S. Pat. No. 7,966,952 issued to Fissette et al.